One Guardian
by RIKOREN
Summary: His entire life had consisted of pain, misery and empty success after his mothers death. That was until a certain red-headed, gentle woman and walked into his clinic and turned his world upside down. An Ichihime love story, this new series is all about Ichigo and Orihime. WARNING: If you do not like that the characters are paired with others, then do not read. ICHIHIME ALL THE WAY
1. Paging Dr Ichigo

_**One Guardian.**_

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki had just given birth to their healthy baby boy, Ichigo. He was born with a head of bright orange hair and his eyes were a beautiful brown that Masaki loved to look into.

Her son was gorgeous.

A few years later, Yuzu and Karin were born, twins and they looked exactly the opposite, Karin looked like her father with black hair and brown eyes, a spitting image of her father while Yuzu looked like her mother, same sandy brown hair, big brown eyes that resembled Ichigo's.

Then fate intervened and Masaki was lost to them forever.

Ichigo was never the same.

Yes, he may have graduated school and University with high honors, gaining a damn good certificate stating he was now a Doctor, there was something missing in his life, like there was some hole he couldn't fill no matter how much he succeeded.

* * *

**20 YEARS LATER: **

Ichigo headed to his clinic where he founded, owned and worked there as the doctor. He had done the usual routine, going past his family's house to check on how they are, got a cup of hot coffee from the nearby coffee shop and walked to his work where his receptionist Rukia was sitting. "Morning, Dr Kurosaki." She chirped in a soft voice, her violet eyes watched him fondly as he approached her desk.

"Good Morning, Rukia, any calls or messages?"

"Yes, Renji Abarai wishes to see you about his illness, apparently the medicine you prescribed isn't working."

Ichigo sighed. "Considering I only gave it to him yesterday, it will take a while. Well, lets humor him. Call him in and make an appointment. And Rukia?"

"Yes Dr Kurosaki?" She asked, her black hair swinging as her head snapped up.

"You can call your husband Renji, I don't need the formal titles in this business. You are Mrs Rukia Abarai after all."

"Sometimes I wish I was Rukia Kuchiki again." Rukia said mullishly. Ichigo had no choice but to laugh at that. He walked into his office, setting his attaché case down and put his black jacket on the coat hanger and plucked his white lab coat off and shrugged it on, sitting down on his chair as he relaxed for what little time he had. Ichigo lifted the coffee cup to his lips and took a sip just as the buzzer sounded and the small sip he had ingested, spat back out as the buzzer frightened him.

"Dr Kurosaki, your 9:00 is here." Rukia said, holding back laughter as she knew exactly what she had done.

_'I'll get her back.' _Ichigo thought as he wiped coffee droplets from his chin and in a cool voice, he pressed the button and said. "Send them in, _Mrs _Abarai." Ichigo emphasised her title and there was a tentative knock on his door. "Come on in." He said pleasantly, changing his entire demeanor to be his Doctor-like persona.

The door opened and a small child of about 5 years bounded into Ichigo's office, coughing. The small girl had long auburn hair that reached her backside and big gray eyes, the only thing that held the child's hair back from her face was two snowflake pins, she gave Ichigo a big beaming smile that Ichigo returned with a half one of his own and he hung his stethoscope around his neck as the mother walked in. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience Doctor, but my child is very ill." The woman apologised profusely and walked in, the first thing Ichigo noticed was the same auburn hair flowed in the air as she closed the door behind her, the second thing was her big gray eyes that warmed his insides and her body was something he should not be interested in, a large bosom, curves that seemed to call out for him to touch and beautiful alabaster skin that gave off that sweet and fragile look.

The woman was entirely beautiful and her child seemed to inherited those gorgeous genes. "It's okay, this is the kind of thing I do, Ms..?"

"Orihime Inoue. Please call me Orihime." The lady said in a melodious voice, she sat down and cradled her child to her chest. "My daughter, Kazumi, has a bad cough and I wanted to get her checked out in case she had a cold or the flu." Ichigo nodded seriously and gestured to the patient bed.

Ichigo stood and Orihime set Kazumi on the bed and Ichigo lifted the back of her shirt. "Kazumi, this may be a little cold okay?" Kazumi nodded in response and Ichigo breathed on the cold metal to warm it up some, before he applied to the girls skin. The stiffening of the girl was the only indication of that she felt it was cold.

After Kazumi breathing deeply, Ichigo concluded that the child had a chest cold and prescribed some penicillen. "Was that all Mrs Inoue?" Ichigo asked and saw the child and mother out.

Orihime smiled. "Just Miss, Doctor Kurosaki and I was hoping maybe I could come back later, I have something that has been niggling at me for quite a while."

Ichigo bowed his head in respect. "Of course, Miss Inoue, just tell my receptionist, Rukia and I'm sure she can fill you in. Goodbye for now."

"Thank you Doctor." She bowed and walked away with Kazumi's hand in hers, they stopped at Rukia's desk and then they left. Another patient entered, one that made a blazing smile on Ichigo's face appear.

"Renji!" He said and laughed as he shook hands with the long red-headed man.

"Hello Doctor." Renji's voice was raspy, no doubt with his sickness.

"Come inside and we'll talk about the medicine." Ichigo gestured to the door of his office and they walked in.

* * *

Hours passed and the patients blurred together in Ichigo's mind, the only person who didn't blend into a faceless patient was Orihime Inoue, her beauty refused to be unacknowledged.

4:30 turned the clock and Orihime Inoue came into his office once again without her Kazumi.

"Yes Miss Inoue? What did you want to see me about?"

"I know it's probably above your expertise but i have been having bad back pains and I sometimes it's too hard to get out of bed, I was hoping you might find out the problem. I don't know if I've pulled the muscle or a disc is dislodged." Orihime looked rather embarrased.

This was a serious problem.

Ichigo's scowl took his face as he was in deep contemplation. "Please take off your shirt and lay face down on the bed and I'll examine you." He felt his heart race as he saw Orihime take off her shirt, in nothing but her bra and shorts. Ichigo started to sweat. _'Dammit! Stop acting like a teenager for gods sake! Your a grown man Ichigo! Treat this as if it were another patient taking off her shirt...but her body...SNAP OUT OF IT!' _Ichigo yelled mentally and Orihime lay face down on the examination bed.

Like a robot, Ichigo walked over and pressed his hands to her shoulders, feeling her jump slightly. "I'm sorry, my hands are cold." Once Ichigo felt her soft skin beneath his palms, he knew he was a goner. Her auburn hair lazily laying over the edge of the bed.

"It's not that." Orihime breathed and Ichigo's heart almost stopped. _'She can't be..no way...she can't be referring to me!' _Hope blossomed in his heart, but he quickly shoved it away as he wasn't allowed, as a doctor, to feel anything for a patient.

"So where is the pain your talking about?" He asked and his hands slowly trailed down her back and pressed lightly at the small of it, the small whimper of pain told him all he needed to know, after a bit more prodding, massaging and poking, he had his answer. "You've just pulled a muscle...I'd recommend not bending for a while, not lifting anything heavy and using a cream to soothe the pain." Ichigo put some cream on her back, cool cream that would soothe the abused muscle.

Orihime nodded and moaned lightly as the relief spread throughout her back, Ichigo's hands were like magic against her skin. "Thank you, Dr Kurosaki." She spoke softly. Ichigo nodded and washed his hands, giving Orihime what little privacy he could as she put her shirt back on.

Ichigo turned just in time to hear a soft exclamation before he saw Orihime falling backwards, no doubt having tripped. He ran towards her and caught her just in time, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist while her arms locked around his neck, their faces inches apart.

Ichigo's control snapped.

He lowered his head and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Nothing in the world existed but them, their mouths opened and their tongues battled for dominance over the other. Ichigo's hands slid into her hair, his fingers braiding themselves in the silky strands. Orihime's hands and lowered to his shoulders and her fingernails dug through the lab coat, his shirt and into his skin, making Ichigo shiver with delight.

The kiss ended all too soon, they broke away and Ichigo schooled his features into a perfect alignment of coolness. "Well, I hope you feel better soon, Miss Inoue."

Orihime nodded, fixing her hair and smiled pleasantly, though her lips were wet and swollen from their sensual kissing. "Thank you Dr Kurosaki, I'll come by tomorrow so you can see if my back is any better with your treatment." She walked off and Ichigo fell into his chair, sighing heavily. So much for his self-control. Though his heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Orihime again and he smiled as he felt her insistent lips upon his and her demanding tongue.

Yes, she was a feisty one.

"Dr Kurosaki, your 5:30 is here to see you." Rukia's voice sounded over the intercom.

Ichigo sighed and pressed the button. "Send them in."

_'Well, back to work.'_

* * *

**Hey guys! RIKOREN here! **

**I hope you like my new series, I thought with the one I'm doing now, I thought I might change the entire scenery and try something else. **

_**One Guardian**_** will be back soon!**

**ARIGATO! **

**RIKOREN :)**


	2. A Princess is Born

**_A Princess is Born.  
_**

* * *

_Orihime skipped down the hall of her house in her husband's shirt, she was going to make him a special breakfast for their anniversary, she was humming her favourite song as she cooked pancakes along with vanilla ice cream, maple syrup along with a coffee and a blooming red rose in a small vase. She placed it all in a silver tray and she danced back down the hall, her auburn red hair swinging behind her back and she walked in the master bedroom to see her husband still asleep._

_"My number one guardian, needs to wake up." She spoke softly, her voice full of love. Orihime watched as her husband get up, in his one moment of vulnerability. She saw a disheveled head of orange hair, sleepy brown eyes and bare chest. His chest muscular with 6 bumps that made his six pack and a sculpted pectoral v going down and disappearing into the satin blue sheet. _

_"What if I don't want to?" A husky voice asked amused, he had caught her checking him out. _

_"Then your not getting pancakes." She answered simply but she smiled and walked over to the love of her life, set the tray at the bedside table and crawled beside him, snuggling close underneath the sheets. _

_"No pancakes huh? Have I been that bad?" Her orange haired lover whispered in her ear before biting her lobe. _

_"Uhh...Ehh..Not in bed if that's what you mean." She giggled like the schoolgirl she was years ago. _

_"Your not so bad yourself." He said and tilted her face to his, but before touching her lips with his, he dipped his head down and nibbled at her neck. Orihime moaned softly and her hands tangled themselves in his shaggy hair, almost reaching his collarbone. _

_"I love you Ichigo...I love you.." The words freed themselves from her heart and into the open air. Ichigo's hands started undoing the buttons on the shirt that covered Orihime's beautiful body._

* * *

Orihime jolted upright in bed, her skin slick with sweat and her hair stuck to her head. "Oh, dear." She whispered to herself and wiped damp hair from her forehead. _'My dreams are getting ahead of me, so we shared a kiss that day, big deal. It's not like I'm going to see him again...but he IS my doctor. And he's so handsome!' _Orihime's eyes started to glaze over with her daydream of Ichigo kissing her again.

His hands running all over her body...

His lips demanding the attention of hers...

Her body pressed to his...

Their bodies intertwining with unspent passion...

Orihime snapped herself out of the daze before she got too ahead of herself. "I will not think about my doctor like that! That kiss was one time! It will never happen again!" She muttered to herself. Kazumi chose that time to enter.

"Mummy who were you speaking to?" Kazumi rubbed her eyes and looked up at Orihime, so innocent it made Orihime's heart swell.

"Nobody sweetie, just myself. Come lay down with Mummy, maybe we can get a few more minutes of nap time." Orihime held out her arms for her beautiful baby girl and Kazumi squealed with childish excitement and she bounded on the bed and straight into her mother's arms.

_'Maybe having these feelings for Doctor Kurosaki are just a way of releasing the angst and hurt that I felt when Uryu left me. It's probably just a delayed reaction.' _Orihime told herself and cuddled Kazumi closer and napped with her daughter.

* * *

Ichigo lay in bed, since it was Saturday, he didn't need to go to work as there was someone else filling in for him, he thought of Orihime and how beautiful she was, the way her hips swayed as she walked, warm gray eyes that spoke legends of warmth and sweetness, lips that spilled selfless and humble sentences, hair that seemed like fire and how it crackled in the air when she moved. Whoever had this woman before him, was a stupid man to let her go.

His hands folded behind his head as he watched the ceiling, there was something about that woman that called out to him, something that made him notice her, he didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out.

But the kiss they shared was inexcusable behavior, he should not have kissed her. Maybe it was a good thing that they weren't seeing each other today, it would give him time to sort things out before he decided to meet her and he did another stupid thing.

Soon, Ichigo got up from his warm bed and got dressed in a white t-shirt, sweatpants and sneakers, going for a vigorous jog seemed like a good idea to get Orihime out of his mind, he only met her yesterday yet she seemed to be invading his senses every time he let his guard down. She probably wasn't the same, probably had already filed rape claims against him. After having his breakfast, he walked out of his house, locked the door and started his morning jog.

The cold air burned his lungs and he welcomed it, taking his mind off Miss Inoue. He jogged into town and picked up the pace, nearly everything was a blur, his body became hot with sweat, his normal spiky hair flattened to his head and he continued to run until he developed a stitch in his side, stopping by a store, he went in for a bottle of water.

That's when he saw her again, she was buying groceries. Orihime, the woman who had invaded his senses and thoughts since yesterday was standing right in front of him. He had to say something to her.

But wasn't he trying to avoid her so he wouldn't do anything stupid?

Too late.

"Miss Inoue, your looking well." He decided to speak up, a small smile flitted across his lips.

Orihime squeaked and turned around, her eyes showing just how stunned he truly felt at seeing her beauty. "Dr Kurosaki! What are you doing here?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Ichigo looked amused by her rudeness, not offended. "I was jogging and I got thirsty, I came in to buy water. You grocery shopping?" He asked her pleasantly, as if this were any other typical day and like the mere glance of her made his heart race.

"Oh, yes Dr Kurosaki-"

"Call me Ichigo, I'm off duty today." Ichigo suggested and the faint blush that reddened her cheeks made him smile even larger.

"Ichigo..yes I am grocery shopping, Kazumi is with my brother Sora, so I have the day to myself." Orihime said rather sadly.

"Would you like to spend the day with me?" The words barreled out of his mouth, now making him blush. "I mean, if you want to, it's just that I'm alone too."

Orihime smiled knowingly. "Well, your off duty, so I don't see what the problem is. Let me finish and you can pick me up at my place for lunch. Say 1:30?"

Ichigo blazed his own special smile, the smile that he always showed his mother. "See you then, Orihime."

Orihime blushed and payed for her groceries, then walked out with one last look to Ichigo.

"Princess." Ichigo said and payed for his water and jogged back home for a shower and a change of clothes, one way or another, Orihime and Ichigo were going on a date.

* * *

**Hey Guys! RIKOREN here! **

**I hope you like this Chapter _A Princess is Born_**

**More _One Guardian_ chapters along the way. Things are gonna get steamy, so warning, next chapter may fog up your screens ;)**

**RIKOREN :)**


	3. First Date First Night

_**First Date...First Night.**_

* * *

Ichigo got dressed in tight jeans and a black button down shirt, he looked down to his glossy shoes and wondered if he was over dressed. Orihime had given him her apartment number so he waited outside, fidgeting with his keys.

Ichigo had never been one to be nervous but here he was in front of a woman's door, sweating from his nerves. His hand shook as he lifted it and knocked softly. He held his breath as he waited for Orihime to open the door. He wasn't disappointed.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said happily, her smile could bring the sun out on the most rainy day.

"Hey, Orihime, you ready for lunch?" Ichigo smiled crookedly and her laugh warmed him.

"Ready!" She confirmed and walked out of her apartment, closing and locking the door.

She looked beautiful!

Not that she always didn't but today, she had changed, putting on a baby blue summer dress, her cleavage accentuated as well as her legs, her hair twisted and put up in pins, two auburn locks caressed the sides of her face, her shoes were low but open toe and she wore very little make up. She was trying to impress him.

It definitely worked, his heart fluttered and his palms became sweaty. Ichigo smiled and held out his arm for her, like a true gentleman. Orihime took his hand and together they walked with Ichigo's hand over hers, making Orihime smile softly, they walked to the restuarant and Orihime ordered ramen with red bean paste and leak stuffed with bananas.

Ichigo felt bile rising in his throat but if that was what Orihime liked, he wasn't going to judge her. Ichigo ordered a burger with chips and a side salad, knowing he probably seemed like a girl.

Orihime smiled at his choice, he seemed healthy for a man, but he was a doctor so she shouldn't really be surprised. "So, Ichigo...do you have any family here?" She asked as she waited for their food to arrive.

"Yes I do, two younger sister, who are twins, and my Dad. He's a doctor also." Ichigo said, smiling at Orihime. "What about you, Orihime?"

"Yes I do, an older brother Sora, who has two darling children and his wife Kumiko. And my baby Kazumi." Orihime smiled at the name of her daughter.

"What about your parents?" Ichigo inquired, she never mentioned them.

"Oh, well I never knew my parents, from what Sora has told me, that my parents were abusive and as soon as I was old enough, Sora took me away from them. You never said anything about your mother." Orihime said factually, as if she didn't mind sharing her past.

Ichigo was stunned, so stunned that he spoke without screening his answer. "My mother died in a freak accident." The wound that he had so painfully stitched, reopened and bled all of the longing and sadness into his emotions.

Orihime's eyes widened and they filled with sympathetic tears. Ichigo was shocked by her reaction. _'Why is she crying for me?' _Ichigo quickly put his brave face on and in only an Ichigo-way, he shrugged and laughed it off. "It was 20 years ago, nothing to cry over anymore."

Orihime nodded and dried her tears, their food was set in front of them and Orihime immediately perked up as she saw her food and dug in. Ichigo ate and they conversed over their lives, getting to know each other better.

* * *

Soon after their meal was over, Ichigo took her to his house for a coffee. There, he was even more nervous than meeting her at her own home. Would Orihime be comfortable here? Was the place clean? Was he being too forward?

Ichigo took a deep breath and he walked out of the kitchen with two steaming cups of coffee and saw Orihime on the couch, she seemed so perfect sitting there, almost like she belonged there. Ichigo shook his head from that line of thinking and walked over to the couch and passed her the cup of coffee. "There you go, Orihime." He said and sat next to her.

"Thank you." She replied and took a tentative sip, blowing on the hot coffee.

Ichigo nodded and drank his, the burn slid down his throat, bringing tears to his eyes but he remained in his manly set of composure. Orihime didn't notice and looked around the place. "You have a very nice home, Ichigo." She stated before taking another sip.

Ichigo smiled through the burn and was sure if he exhaled, he would breathe flames. "Thank you Orihime." Nope, no flames.

Orihime nodded and went back to taking inventory.

Ichigo watched her and smiled. It was yesterday all over again, he could feel his lips on hers, her body pressed against his, his hands in her hair.

"Orihime?"

"Yes Ichigo?" Orihime said, her big gray eyes staring into his.

He was gone. Ichigo set his and Orihime's cups down on the coffee table, before she could protest, Ichigo pressed her into the couch, cupped her cheeks with his hands and pressed his lips to hers, his heart jolted at the perfect feeling.

Orihime squeaked at the sudden kiss, but didn't try to move away, she kissed him back with equal fervor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

That was all the incentive Ichigo needed, he pressed her even further into the cushions and lay on top of her, his hand sliding up her thigh and curled around the perfect flesh. She was absolutely perfect and after tonight she would be his.

* * *

Ichigo lay Orihime on his bed, her naked body resting against his own, she cuddled against his own naked body. He pulled the satin blue sheets up over htier bodies and smiled from above her. "My Orihime.." He whispered in a husky voice before nibbling at her neck, her lips tantalizing her skin.

Orihime moaned softly and her hands slid into his hair. "My Ichigo..." Orihime whispered, the sheets, the voice, the nibbling. All of this were apart of her dream.

If dreams could come true, consider Orihime a very lucky woman.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of _One Guardian_**

**Disclaimer: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**I hope you liked this chapter and another chapter of _Orihime's Letter Revelations _will be back!**

**Arigato!**

**RIKOREN :)**


	4. The Madness Begins

_**The Madness Begins.**_

* * *

Orihime screamed her pleasure as Ichigo held her close to his body, her back pressed to the wall. Ichigo captured her lips with his own, their lips crushed and it was like only they existed.

The bed rumpled, the floor clustered with their clothes causally strewn across the floor and Orihime was sure there was going to be an indentation of her back on Ichigo's bedroom wall. Sweat dripped from both of their bodies, making Ichigo's movements into Orihime slippery as though he were a teenager again.

"Orihime..." Ichigo whispered, his hands gripping her thighs to keep her upright, their hips slowly rocking together in a rythmic dance, their moans made their own little symphony.

Ichigo couldn't believe he finally had the woman he craved for. The woman he's needed all his life, even though he didn't know it. He would be a father to Kazumi, he would be another sibling to Sora, he would be an uncle for Sora's children, but more important of all, Orihime would be his.

Naturally, sex was just a casual thing for Orihime, in her teen years, she had only been with two men. Both were good boys, but they lacked something.

Feeling.

Ichigo had plenty of feeling, he was passionate in his advances, asking her if the positions were comfortable for her, holding her close whenever they kissed, which was a lot, and he would whisper sweet nothings into her ear, making her feel cherished.

She had never felt this cherished in her life, but this was different, with Ichigo, she already felt loved by him, he didn't need to voice it.

"Ichigo..I'm going..." Orihime barely gasped from her mouth before the sensations striked out any form of communication, she felt as if she were soaring through the air and into the heavens as she climaxed.

She faintly heard Ichigo groaning, indicationg his own release and a soft mattress pressing her back to reality.

Her eyes opened and they filled with joyous tears. Ichigo had set the fan on and pulled the satin sheets over them as they tried to regain composure. They both had done a risky thing, but neither of them cared about the ramifications. All they cared about was each other.

WIth Orihime, sex had been natural, even though one man she had been with resulted in Kazumi, the first couple of times were emotionless, Keigo didn't seem to care of her pleasure, only his own. With Uryuu, it was the same, even though they talked about getting married and having children. But when Orihime went up to him one day and told him...well, that didn't go according to her plan:

_"Uryuu, I have something to tell you, it's very important." Orihime whispered, fidgeting with the ends of her auburn hair. _

_"Yes?" Uryuu asked in his usual montone voice, not bothering to look at his girlfriend, as if she was easy to cast off._

_"Last week, when we...made...love," Orihime stuttered on the words as it was a lie, they had never made love. "You didn't use a condom." _

_That finally got a reaction, it wasn't much, Uryuu's back straightened and stiffened and the paper he was reading dropped to the ground. "I'm pregnant Uryuu! I'm pregnant with your baby!" She said, almost exploding with joy. "Now we can get married as you always wanted, we can look after our baby together!" She said in one huge rush._

_Uryuu had his hands on her shoulders, squeezing the poor flesh until it turned blue. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A FATHER! I ONLY SAID THAT TO GET IN BED WITH YOU! I'M TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A CHILD, LET ALONE GET MARRIED!" Uryuu screamed, his blue eyes frantic and enraged._

_Orihime's heart broke at that very point. _

_Stunned that she had seen Uryu with so much emotion, she didn't move, rooted to the spot as he packed what little things he had at her apartment and ran out of her life as well as Kazumi's. _

The painful memory brought tears to her eyes, though it was stupid for her to cry. She had the man she cared for in her arms, she would never have to think of Uryuu again.

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING:**

Ichigo was back at the office, listening to Rukia banter with Renji on the phone was too funny to pass up. After the verbal match was over, Ichigo walked in his office, shut the door and yawned, after being with Orihime on Saturday, his demeanor had brightened to an extent where Rukia had quipped about having to wear sunglasses because Ichigo was 'glowing'.

Ichigo couldn't argue, whenever he was near Orihime, thought, fantasized or said her name, he got a bright glow.

It only got better when Orihime came in his office, she was wearing black, skin tight jeans, a green floaty top and flats. Her hair was down and as she closed the door, Ichigo hopped out of his chair and kissed Orihime deeply, his arms around her waist.

Orihime giggled and kissed him back, her own arms circling his neck.

After a few minutes of kissing, they broke away, gasping for air.

"I missed you." Ichigo whispered, still holding her close, their foreheads touching and Orihime smiled.

"I missed you too, Ichi." She breathed back, his new nickname made him smile.

Orihime explained that her back was still hurting and Ichigo took it very seriously, laying her down gently and massaged the cooling cream into the tight muscles, hoping it relaxed her.

He washed his hands and Orihime kissed him with her thanks.

The rest of the day was rather blurry compared to his amazing first client.

Near the end, a man walked in Ichigo's office, the man was tall, a bit gangly with black hair, his bangs on either side of his face, shrewd blue eyes that seemed to cut Ichigo in half and glasses that looked pristine in any condition he might be in. The man wore a dark gray suit and watched Ichigo carefully.

"Dr Ichigo Kurosaki?" The man spoke in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I am. May I help you?" Ichigo asked formally, standing up and holding out his hand in greeting.

The man ignored Ichigo's hand and Ichigo let it drop. "Dr Kurosaki, I am here to tell you that you have been brought up on rape charges."

Ichigo's world stopped, the blood in his veins turned icy cold and he stood there, stunned. "W-what?" Was Ichigo's response.

"Yes. I am Uryuu Ishida, Orihime Inoue's lawyer. She has filed a statutory rape case against you. I advice you do not leave the area and that you get a lawyer as soon as possible. Thank you for your time, _Mr _Kurosaki."

Mr Formal-Tightass-Laywer-Ishida walked out and Ichigo fell into chair and almost succumbed to the notion of weeping. How is that possible? Orihime just came in and kissed him. She looked fine.

Orihime would not do this.

Not his sweet Orihime!

But what if his Orihime was not his Orihime at all. She might be putting on an act!

Ichigo picked up the phone and dialed his good friend and lawyer as all these thoughts jumbled through his head.

"Byakuya, I need your help."

* * *

**Yo! RIKOREN here!**

**Sooooo, whattaya thinkin? I'm a total douchebag? I so don't care because I think it works. **

**What do _YOU _think will happen next?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter _One Guardian_.**

**Arigato**

**RIKOREN :)**


	5. The Difference Between a Lie and Truth

_**The Difference Between a Lie and the**** Truth.**_

* * *

Ichigo sat opposite Mr Byakuya Kuchiki, CO-CEO of Kuchiki & Abarai Lawyers. He read over Orihime's file and eyed Ichigo. "Are you sure she was more than willing to be in bed with you?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo's cheeks went a noticeable shade of pink as his defenses kicked up. "What do you think? Of course she was willing! I don't understand what's going on with Miss Inoue." Ichigo had resorted to calling her by her last name as his heart would hurt each time he would call her by her first name, calling her 'Miss Inoue' made his heart hurt even less.

"Well, her file is untainted as is her past, except that she has a child, the father is unlisted. I suggest talking to Miss Inoue as you haven't been filed for a restraining order." Byakuya said factually and Ichigo nodded.

"One more thing, Ichigo." Byakuya called as Ichigo had his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes Byakuya?" Ichigo asked as his eyes met his friend's slate gray.

"When I am at work, call me Mr Kuchiki."

Ichigo smiled. "Then, you call me Dr Kurosaki when dealing with professional matters such as this." Ichigo said, his smile turning into a grin.

"Of course, _Dr Kurosaki_." Byakuya said, a very faint smile on his lips.

"Goodbye, Mr Kuchiki." Ichigo walked out.

* * *

Ichigo's hand shook as he knocked on Orihime's door, Ichigo's ears picked up footsteps walking closer and closer to the door, then they stopped. The door slowly opened and Orihime popped her gorgeous head from the slip, her big gray eyes went wide. "Ichigo!" She whispered.

"Miss Inoue." He said curtly, nodding to her respectfully.

"What's wrong?" She replied, her long eyelashes fluttering over her eyes. Ichigo found himself getting lost in their majestic depths.

He ripped himself away from this enchantress's spell. _'What's wrong? Is she still playing me?! Is this some kind of joke? She should go ask her bastard of a lawyer!' _Ichigo opened his mouth to confront her._  
_

A male's voice spilled from the small space of the doorway. "Orihime? Are you going to come back?" The man's voice was like poison as it worked it's way to Ichigo's heart, making it burn.

_'She's moved on..' _Ichigo's face betrayed his feelings and Orihime reached for him, as if to stop him, but Ichigo was too quick. He was already halfway across the wall.

The last thing he heard was Orihime's tortured scream, "_ICHIGO!" _

* * *

The piercing cry Orihime delivered to him still rang clear in his ears, haunting his nightmares.

One of Orihime crying his name as she burned in Hell.

Another, but this cry was happier, she was strolling down the pathway to the park with an orange-haired baby with big gray eyes in her arms.

The last one was of one where she screamed his name underneath him, reaching the heights of her climax.

All of them, he considered nightmares.

Ichigo couldn't sleep, not even half a blink. It was useless, he was an insomniac without Orihime to comfort him to sleep. Ichigo had nightmares of his mother's death, nightmares of his sisters dying, his father, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Orihime... all of them dying over and over again and it was his job to save them, to protect them as he was a doctor.

He didn't save any of them. He was helpless, like he was when he couldn't save his mother. When he couldn't keep Orihime.

* * *

**DAY OF THE TRIAL:**

Ichigo looked haggard, he had dark circles underneath his once happy brown eyes, his hair was longer, almost reaching his collarbone, he had dark orange stubble on his face and his suit was rumpled. Isshin Kurosaki along with Yuzu and Karin were by his side. Ichigo's family sat in the front pew right behind him. While Ichigo took the seat at the desk with Byakuya Kuchiki right beside him. He also noticed that Rukia and Renji watched him with looks of concern.

Ichigo turned his head and saw Mr Uryuu Ishida. The bastard that has him here, the bastard that Orihime sent. He noted that Orihime wasn't anywhere near the lawyer. Or anywhere in the room. Now that was odd, shouldn't Orihime be here to testify as well.

The judge walked in, His Honor, Toshiro Hitsugaya. His snow white hair contrasted nicely with his turquoise eyes, he looked like a child yet there was no indication that he was one. "This court is now in session, Mr Ishida, where is your witness?" Hitsugaya watched Uryuu's movements closely, his shrewd eyes looking like they could freeze over Hell itself.

"My witness is right outside, Your Honor. May the court recognize Orihime Inoue." Uryuu said and stood for the arrival of his client.

Ichigo saw the auburn haired woman walk in and his heart constricted. The woman made her way to Uryuu and Ichigo found a number of flaws:

1. Orihime's movements are more graceful, more carefree. Not rigid and stiff.

2. Her body is curvy, not bumpy in all places.

3. Orihime's beautiful hair wasn't a weird colour between pale orange and washed out red.

4. Hey gray eyes were as fake as the blow up boobs the woman had on.

5. -this is the most obvious one- Orihime doesn't look like a dog and her eyebrows aren't black.

6. Orihime would have been crying.

7. She would have had Sora with her.

8. Kazumi would have been in her arms.

9. Orihime would never, ever do this to someone.

10. Ichigo was a dumb ass.

Ichigo jumped out of his chair and pointed accusingly to the actress. "THAT IS NOT ORIHIME INOUE! THAT IS A HIRED ACTRESS!"

"That is a bold statement, Dr Kurosaki. Do you have any proof?" Hitsugaya asked as if he dealt with this all day.

"Yes! I have this photograph of the _real _Orihime Inoue!" Ichigo held up the photograph of his love and approached the bench.

* * *

Uryuu's heart pounded a million times a minute. How could have someone as dense as Ichigo Kurosaki have picked up on that? _'If I had known it was this hard just to get back Inoue for fucking up my life, I should have done this sooner!' _He mentally scolded himself. Anyway, Orihime wasn't going to show up, she doesn't even know this is taking place, now she can lose her Ichigo, the way Uryuu lost his entire freedom.

"I am the real Orihime Inoue."

A voice piped up from behind him. Uryuu closed his eyes and prayed that the other actress showed up. He turned his head and sure enough, there she was. Her hair was perfect, her body perfectly aligned with the picture he had provided, even the eyes were amazing.

Then he noticed something, the child clinging to her leg, the man behind her, the way her eyes changed as she looked at Uryuu.

No.. that was no actress.

That was Orihime Inoue in the flesh.

He was totally screwed.

* * *

**YO! RIKOREN here! **

**I hope you liked this installment of _One Guardian! _I wanted to torture you guys with cliff hangers, but I'm not that cruel!**

**Wait for the next Chapter _A New Victory_. _  
_**

**Arigato!**

**RIKOREN :)**

**-we all smile at your screens and smile-**


	6. A New Victory

_**A New Victory.**_

* * *

Orihime walked to the front of the court and stood beside Ichigo's frail form, his lower jaw open as if he couldn't believe that it was Orihime. "I never _ever _filed a rape case against Dr Ichigo Kurosaki. This man...this beast of a man, Uryuu Ishida, just wants revenge on me." Her big gray eyes filled with delicate tears.

Uryuu looked stunned at his former lover.

Ichigo stared at her, looking as if he wanted to take her into his arms and shield her from any pain.

"Your case of events is illogical Miss Inoue, it sounds far fetched and imaginary." Hitsugaya said. Orihime looked down, blood rushing to her cheeks and Kazumi rushed forth to console her mother, but Sora grabbed her, making Kazumi wail.

"But if I was to believe this foolish tale, then I would advise you to ask as to what started Mr Ishida's feelings of vengeance." Hitsugaya continued and looked at Orihime, motioning with his hand to continue.

Orihime's head snapped up and without missing a beat, she continued her story. "I was in a relationship with Mr Ishida 5 years ago, to the end of our relationship, I had become pregnant with Mr Ishida's child, Kazumi." Orihime gestured to the beautiful child that cuddled into Sora's arms. "I told Mr Ishida this and he became violent. He grabbed my arms and shook them until they were bruised, then he walked out and left me on my own to raise my child. I filed an abuse claim and showed them the photo's of earlier bruises he had inflicted upon me. According to my knowledge, a claim like this is a black mark on the persons record and can never be erased. Am I correct, Your Honor?" Orihime looked up at Hitsugaya with questioning eyes.

Hitsugaya nodded.

Orihime rambled on. "I believe that Mr Ishida filed a statutory rape case against Dr Kurosaki, forging my signature and intended to use this actress who looks like me to prove Dr Kurosaki guilty thus ruining his life and I would have lashed out improperly at Mr Ishida." Orihime took a big gulp of water and stared at the jury. They all wore the same masks of shock and bewilderment.

Ichigo looked the most comical of all. His mouth was flapping open and closed, his dark chocolate brown eyes wide and his skin ashen.

"THAT IS BULLSHIT, YOUR HONOR!" Uryuu yelled, standing up so quickly that the chair fell down. He looked at Orihime with such hatred that she took a cautious step back.

"Your reaction to Miss Inoue's response just further enhances her statement to be true Mr Ishida and your obvious look of hatred for her just concludes as much. Uryuu Ishida, I find you guilty on all accounts and you will be jailed for forgery of a legal document and abuse for 10 years." Hitsugaya said and bashed down the hammer, walking out of the court room.

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other and smiled. Uryuu yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" Uryuu lunged at Orihime.

Orihime screamed and put her arms out for defense, waiting for the collision.

But the collision never impacted.

Ichigo was in front of Orihime with his hand closed around Uryuu's throat, the sound coming from Ichigo's throat sounded like an animalistic growl. "Don't you ever touch my Orihime again." He snarled menacingly.

The guards finally reacted and took Uryuu away, him kicking and screaming and shouting profanities.

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER:**

Ichigo walked along the snow covered pathway, wearing a red button down shirt, black slacks, a black double breasted coat with a long collar, he held his attache case with gloved hands as the snow started to stick to the ground. His breath coming in soft puffs of fog.

Ichigo took a sip of his hot chocolate and walked in his clinic. "Mornin' Rukia! Any messages?" He asked and looked at the petite woman warmly.

The young woman looked up and rubbed her newly pregnant belly, the soft mound indicated a child. Of course, Rukia went straight to Ichigo to get an examination. "Just your girlfriend saying she'll be in soon."

Ichigo smiled as he thought of her. After the case, Ichigo went for a holiday and saw her again. "Thank you Rukia. You be careful, wouldn't want you to stress too much now." He said and walked into his office, taking his gloves and coat, the heater having been on in before he had arrived.

Ichigo slipped on his lab coat and set his attache case on the desk. Drank his hot chocolate, threw it in the bin and sat down in his chair and opened the case, looking at a photo of Orihime.

His heart clenched with longing and love. He missed her so much. Ichigo's lips touched the photograph.

There was a knock on his door, a pregnant tummy and long hair walked into his door and he plastered a smile on his face.

His girlfriend had come.

* * *

**HEYYYYY!**

**RIKOREN here!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Who is Ichigo's mysterious preggers gf? Could it be Orihime? Or has he moved on? Find out in the next chapter of _One Guardian. _**

**Review and tell me what you think and what should happen next!  
**

**Arigato! **

**-RIKOREN and all the cast look up and scream and wave at your screens-**


	7. When the Mask is On

_**When the Mask**_**_ is_**_** On.**_

* * *

Ichigo walked to his gorgeous girlfriend and kissed her lightly on her lips, her answering kiss warmed his heart.

Ichigo pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. "How are you, baby?" He asked, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers, her warm eyes glowed over his and she smiled beautifully.

"I'm good, honey. I just got back from the shops. Someone missed you." She pointed to her stomach and Ichigo chuckled at the small mound forming. He kneeled and kissed the forming child within.

"Hey, buddy. This is your Dad talkin'. I know we haven't had a full conversation, but I promise we will. I'll even take you out for some yummy ice cream, huh?"

She let out a soft giggle. "I have to go okay? Gotta cook." She said and raked her hand through the orange locks. Ichigo straightened up and kissed her deeply.

"I love you baby, take care of my son." He whispered against her lips as she smiled.

"I always will." She said and walked out, leaving Ichigo standing alone in his office. He sighed and sat back in his chair, yawning softly.

* * *

Work dragged on for Ichigo and he soon couldn't wait to get home. Rukia had left early due to stomach pains so it was just Ichigo on his lonesome, his smile soon started to feel like a mask. He just couldn't be happy all the time, it was only his girl who seemed to make him feel any better. She always knew what was wrong and immediately found some kind of remedy because she always made him feel better.

It was just natural to feel better with her around, Ichigo loved her being there all the time, even loved having living in the same house. Kazumi was still a perfect angel and Orihime would always make him the best meals, no matter how crazy or weird they seemed, her pregnancy only seemed to spur Ichigo into action to protect her from everything.

The last thing he protected Orihime from was the evil clutches of the mailbox as she got the hem of her dress stuck and she couldn't pull free.

It still makes Ichigo laugh.

Though, when Orihime was newly pregnant, they got a letter from Ishida.

_"I'll be back soon, and when I do, I'll make your life a living hell. You're going__ need police protection for what I have planned for your precious Orihime, Kurosaki. You better pray you keep her close. _

_You'll be seeing me soon._

_Uryuu Ishida. _

_P.S: My father disowned me after he figured Orihime was pregnant and put an abuse charge against me. Believe me, she will pay dearly._

Ichigo still can't sleep at night without having nightmares of his one true love in pain.

He wakes up screaming.

* * *

Ichigo was joined in bed by his lovely partner, he held the tiny red velvet box in his hand and he looked at Orihime. "Orihime, I want to ask you something." Ichigo began, sweating bullets.

"Yes, Ichi?" She asked him, not looking up from her catalog which only served in his favor. He slid out of bed, only in his boxers and he walked to Orihime's side and she finally looked up, only to have her eyes wide as he sunk to one knee.

"Orihime Inoue, I love you so much. I want to protect, cherish and adore you forever and ever. Will you please do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" Ichigo asked, popping the small box open to reveal a diamond ring with an intricate silver band.

Orihime's eyes welled with tears and a blazing smile fired her features. "Yes Ichigo Kurosaki! I will marry you." She whispered and she held out her left hand so he could put the ring on.

Ichigo smiled brightly, placing the ring on her second last finger and stood up, pulling her with him. Their lips met and they kissed deeply and lovingly.

* * *

**Hey guys! RIKOREN here!  
**

**How was this chapter? It's a bit everywhere, but it's late and im sleepy as all hell, so don't judge me :)**

**Review me or inbox me if you would like to share your idea with me :D**

**I welcome all ideas!**

**I love yous all!**

**Arigato!**

**RIKOREN :)**


End file.
